mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei Arlovski vs. Ray Lopez
The fight was Andrei Arlovski's first win in nearly three years. The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Arlovski landed a body kick and stuffed a single to the clinch kneeing the body and again. And again. Four fifteen. Arlovski wanted that standing guillotine. Four minutes remaining. Arlovski kneed the leg. Arlovski got a single but Lopez tried a flying high kick, fell but he stood immediately. Three thirty-five. Lopez was still calm. Arlovski landed a hard straight right. Three fifteen. Arlovski landed a nice inside kick. Lopez replied with a leg kick there. Three minutes. Lopez switched stances. Arlovski was stalking Lopez. Arlovski landed another straight right there. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five as Lopez replied with an inside kick. "Andrei, let's put it together!" Greg Jackson yelled. Two fifteen as Arlovski got a trip to mount. He landed eight hard right hands in quick succession there. Two minutes. Arlovski landed four right hammerfists. One thirty-five as Arlovski landed five rights. Three more there. "Come on, Ray!" Arlovski landed a right and a left and threw in some double punches. One fifteen. Arlovski almost thought of an armbar there, Lopez turned out to side control nicely. He has nothing off his back. Arlovski went knee on belly. One minute as Arlovski stood out over Lopez. Arlovski landed a hard right hammerfist. Lopez laughably thought of a leglock. Arlovski came to knee on belly and then mount. Thirty seconds left. Arlovski landed two rights. Lopez turned into an armbar and escaped and had the back with both hooks! Fifteen. The crowd was going absolutely nuts. Arlovski was defending the choke vehemently. Lopez had the body triangle. The first round ended. 10-9 Arlovski though. The second round began and they touched gloves. Lopez landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five as Lopez checked an inside kick there. Lopez landed a leg kick. They clinched. Arlovski kneed the body. Four fifteen. Lopez kneed the body. "Come over the top!" Arlovski kneed the face. Four minutes. They broke. Three thirty-five. The crowd was getting a bit restless. Three fifteen. Lopez landed a leg kick. Arlovski blocked a high kick. They clinched. Three minutes. Arlovski got a trip to mount. Lopez was holding on, hugging Arlovski's waist. Arlovski landed a pair of lefts and another and a right as well. Two thirty-five. Arlovski landed three rights. Another left and a few rights. Two fifteen. Lopez was giving up the back slowly. Two minutes as Arlovski landed right hands in under. Arlovski landed a left to the body and stood out over Lopez. One thirty-five. The crowd was booing. Arlovski came down to half-guard with a right hand. One fifteen with three lefts from Arlovski. He stood out. One minute as Arlovski came back down to half-guard. Lopez turtled up. Arlovski worked towards a guillotine. He turned to take the back and landed four hard lefts in under. Lopez turtled up. Thirty as Arlovski stood out landing two lefts in under. Lopez hugged the leg. Arlovski shoved him down. Lopez rolled for a elglock. Fifteen as Arlovski landed a right, and five hard left hammerfists. Lopez gave up the back there. The second round ended. 10-9 Arlovski. The third round began and they touched gloves. Lopez missed a pathetic left hand. Arlovski landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five left. Arlovski landed a hard blocked right hook and a checked inside kick. Lopez landed a nice right hand and Arlovski got a trip and had the back. Four fifteen. Arlovski stood over Lopez. He landed an axe kick to the body. The ref stepped in. Four minutes left. Time has not been paused.... "No stomps," the ref said with a warning. They continued touching gloves. Lopez checked a leg kick and ate a hard right hand. They clinched. Arlovski got a trip and had the back. Lopez rolled for a leglock. Arlovski landed a right hammerfist. Arlovski passed to side control. North-south. Side control again, he had the crucifix. He lost it. He had it again nearly. Arlovski mounted. Arlovski landed a right hand and another. Lopez landed a hammerfist from the bottom. Arlovski was just throwing lefts and rights. A right landed well. A left got through and some more punches and the ref stopped it. They stood and hugged. Lopez had a mouse under his left eye.